Genie of the Lamp
by KuraKitsune
Summary: All you need to know is that there is Kagome, Kuronue, Yoko....and a lamp.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, guys, I'm back. Sorry, I haven't updated recently but as you know fanfiction's been off a bit lately and I've been having trouble with my computer too. Anyway, this is a new story I started a little bit ago but couldn't post till now. I'm not going to tell you what it's about, only that this fic consists of Kagome, Kuronue, Yoko, and a lamp. So, please read it. I promise you all will love it. And please be patient with me. I'll try to update some more tonight.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....but someday....

* * *

Chapter 1

"This is it!?" A tall, demon-bat dressed in black screamed to his best friend and partner, of which he was pretty sure their partnership was now null and void. "You went out shrieking about finding the world's greatest treasure and you bring home, this?!" The bat continued his mad pacing in hopes that it would calm him down. Across the room, a silver kitsune lay spread out across his couch, only half listening to his ranting friend.

"So, I lied a bit," Yoko shrugged casually. "I wonder what it is." Yoko picked up his latest catch from where it had been thrown in Kuronue's rage. It was a small bottle, wide at the bottom and narrowing towards the top. The top had some kind of cork in it and on the side there was a strange kind of writing in it.

"Who cares what it is!" Kuronue shrieked. "Yoko, you were supposed to go and get all the gold and wonders that you could find."

"Well, I'm sorry," Yoko was now annoyed. "When I went there this was the only thing left in the room. There was nothing there, nada, this was all that was left."

"Then why did you bring it back?" Kuronue asked, stopping in his tracks to glare in disgust at the small lamp.

"Well," Truth be told Yoko really didn't have an answer. He truly had meant to leave it there and go elsewhere, but one glance at the lamp made him turn back. "I can't explain it. I just had to have it. It called to me. Look, I'm sorry. We'll go out tomorrow night and look for something else, something better, and something more useful than this."

Kuronue sighed and slowed his breathing. "Oh all right. I suppose it wasn't entirely your fault."

"That's right," Yoko said arrogantly. He was still playing with the lamp, twirling it about in his hands. Kuronue glanced at it and curiosity got the better of him when he noticed the strange written writing on the bottle.

"Let me see that," Kuronue stated. He began reaching for the bottle when Yoko snatched it out of his grip.

"Now why would I let you have me treasure when just a few minutes ago you were screaming at me about picking up this so called, 'useless' artifact?" Yoko asked mockingly.

Kuronue just rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I'm not going to steal it from you." Kuronue glared in disgust at the dusty brown bottle. "You can count on that."

"Oh, all right," Yoko handed over the strange bottle and allowed Kuronue to inspect it. Wordlessly, Kuronue accepted it and turned it over in his hands, trying to read the writing. When he was satisfied that he couldn't read it and this was a waste of his time he was about to hand it back to Yoko when a word caught his eye. Curiously Kuronue bent down, as Yoko caught the movement.

There was a brass plate that read, "Kagome."

"What are you looking at?" Yoko demanded after awhile. "Surely **my **treasure has caught the great Kuronue's attention."

Kuronue growled at Yoko. "There is a name on this lamp, must be the owner's," he decided. He brushed a finger across the nameplate, smudging away the dirt and grime, to at least cause a little shine in such a drab artifact. Satisfied with his results he once again went to hand Yoko back his 'treasure' when suddenly the bottle started shaking in his hands.

Startled Kuronue dropped the bottle as it began making weird hissing noises as smoke began pouring out in waves. "Hey, what did you do to my lamp?" Yoko almost whined thinking Kuronue broke it.

"I didn't do anything to it," Kuronue insisted. The room began to get heavier and heavier with the spreading smoke causing both demons to cough violently. There was a sudden blinding flash and then suddenly the hissing stopped and the room started to clear. A moment later a shriek, not unlike that of a woman's pierced the night as a figure in black began bouncing around the room.

"Wahahahahaha!" the figure laughed. "I'm free!!! I'm free, oh, I'm free!!!!!!!!"

Yoko jumped to his feet next to Kuronue as both demons now stared at a grinning, black haired woman. Suddenly she stopped jumping and whirled around. She was grinning happily as she glanced from one to another. "Oh, where is he! Where is the one who has awoken me at last?" she shrieked. Kuronue stood in stunned silence as the strange woman made a beeline straight to him and….hugged him. Stunned, he could do nothing but stand and stare in horror as Yoko chuckled under his breath. No matter how strange the situation was, he thought the look on Kuronue's face was hilarious.

Trying to get some of his dignity back, Kuronue pushed her away almost harshly however she didn't seem to notice as she was still smiling. "Woman, who the hell are you, how did you get in here?" Kuronue demanded.

The woman continued smiling. "Why I came from my bottle that you must have rubbed," the woman said, as if that explained everything.

"You came from a bottle?" Yoko questioned. Then his eyebrows shot up. "You mean this one?" he asked holding up her lamp.

The woman squealed happily as Yoko and Kuronue held their ears. Kagome snatched the bottled out of Yoko's hands before he noticed. "Yep, that's the one," she kissed the bottle lovingly. "Now, what are your wishes?"

"Wishes?" Yoko asked.

"Why sure." He woman snapped her fingers as a card magically appeared in her hand. She handed it to Kuronue, who read it skeptically.

Kagome Higurashi

Genie of the Lamp

10 wishes

Kuronue turned the card over, which had a few various rules that he couldn't seem to read at the moment.

"You're a genie?" Kuronue turned to her, one eyebrow raised at her choice of clothing. The genie glanced down at her self. She was dressed all in black with a half top, and pair of black tight pants.

"Why, yes, is there something wrong? Perhaps you would believe me if I looked more like this?" Kagome snapped her fingers as her clothes changed in the blink of an eye. She was now wearing greenish blue baggy pants, (her outfit looks like Princess Jasmines, only different colors) and a matching top. She wore a silver necklace and several silver bracelets on her wrists and ankles.

"Wow," Yoko murmured, before he could stop himself. A moment later, his face broke into a grin. "So, you're a genie? Does that mean I get to make some wishes?"

The woman turned to him and smiled. "Well, it would be, but I'm sorry to say your friend here was the one who rubbed my home, so in actuality it is him that gets the wishes."

"Awe," Yoko pouted. "That's not fair. I'm the one who found your lamp, it's mine."

Kagome laid a gentle hand on the kitsune's arm in comfort. "I'm really sorry, but it you're lucky, maybe your best friend will wish something for you." Yoko was still dis-hearted over not getting all the wishes, but at the prospect that maybe Kuronue would make a wish for him, made things a little brighter.

"Wait, a minute, hold the phone!" Kuronue almost shouted. "Let me get this right. You're genie," he pointed to Kagome who nodded, "you came from that," Kuronue pointed next the bottle held in her arms, "and I get wishes?"

Kagome shared and amused glance with Yoko. "Is he always so distrusting?" Kagome turned and walked over to her new master. "Kagome Higurashi, that's me! Now what would you like to wish for master?"

"Master?" Kuronue repeated.

"Well, yes, you rubbed my lamp, which makes you my master." Kagome was a getting a little annoyed with her new master. What is it exactly he didn't understand? Most people, upon hearing that they had found a genie understood perfectly and were quick to wish.

"Wait a second," Yoko said interrupting her thinking. Kagome turned to him curiously. "You said that he gets ten wishes, I thought genie's granted only three wishes."

Kagome grinned wryly. "Why, that's so over rated. You've been watching too many movies in the ningen world. You see there are certain levels to every genie. Currently, I am a tenth level, which means I've risen from the first level of one, which was five hundred years ago for me. Every one hundred years two wishes are added, so naturally after five hundred years the wishes have added up, bring it to its current total of 10 wishes."

Yoko and Kuronue, who was now a little more calmer, mulled over her information. Finally Kuronue sighed. "Look, this has been a long day. Could you give me a couple days to think this over?" he asked of Kagome, who had been studying her nails, while perching on the shoulder of their couch.

"What?" Kagome glanced up. "Oh, sure, whatever you say, you're the master. If you need me, just rub," she said before disappearing in a poof back to her home.

"I would love to," Yoko murmured, and Kuronue new he wasn't thinking about the lamp.

Thumping his friend firmly on his head, Kuronue stalked off to his bed room, while Yoko glared after him.

* * *

So, what'd ya' think? Was it good? Not so good? Terrible? Awesome? Well, tell me what you think, by reviewing!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Wishful Thinking

Yo! I'm updating again! Yay! Everyone cheer along with me if you obsolutely love this fics. Anyway, I am officially back from my vacation and over the next few daysI'm going to be updating each and every one of my fics. So, be patient and most should be updated by next week. Anyway, I think the pairings will be Kuronue/Kag/Yoko. Originally I was thinking of only doing a Kuronue/Kagome, but after this chapter I got the yoko part in and soon Kuronue will start feeling more of a pull for Kagome too. Anyway thanks to all of you who bothered to review and thanks for being so patient. Hope it's to your satisfaction!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yu Yu or Inu.

* * *

Chapter 2

Wishful Thinking

Kuronue was startled awake the next morning after something become abundantly clear. Yoko had yet to step foot in his room. Kuronue shook his head wondering if perhaps his friend was sick….or maybe dead? He shivered; it was unlike Yoko not to come barging into his room at the crack of dawn. Personally Kuronue hated being woken up that early, his bat senses just wouldn't allow for him to be awoken before mid-afternoon. However that morning, he'd been awakened by his demon telling him something was wrong and that Yoko should have been there by now. However after closer contemplation, Kuronue decided that maybe this was a good thing. "Good, I wish Yoko found something to occupy himself with every morning," he whispered to himself.

Groaning Kuronue resigned himself to getting up and out of bed. He yawned lazily and stretched his arms out above his head. Sighing, he shifted his weight and rolled to his side, getting up slowly keeping the sheet pooled around his lower nude body. He stepped up and immediately shivered from the coldness of the floor seeping into his feet. The shiver traveled up his body until it washed over ever inch of naked skin, therefore leaving him shivering. He walked over to his walk-in closet sifting through most of his outfits, all consisting of black, black, and black. He pulled out his usual vest and black leather-like pants and quickly dressed warming up instantly. He decided to forgo the arm ties and leave off the hat. With practiced ease he pulled his hair back with a small leather tie and stepped in front of a mirror, examining himself before nodding.

"I look good this morning," he decided to himself. Hey, he couldn't help being slightly vain. Both he and Yoko were notorious for their looks and hey, the ladies certainly never complained about his appearance so naturally he and Kuronue had their fair share of pride. Yoko was slightly worse. Smirking to himself he stepped out into his hallway, his ears immediately catching a weird sound he often associated with…

Gasping Kuronue fled down the hall and burst into the kitchen. What he saw both shocked and amazed him. At first all he could see was Yoko's tall back, only half dressed. His shirt was lying on the floor where it had carelessly been tossed. Yoko let out a moan and it was then that he caught the scent of the feminine kind and couldn't help but drop his jaw at what he saw next. Long black hair, slightly tan face, tall, lithe body, stunning blue eyes which were now looking slightly shocked and drowsy into Yoko's as he kissed the life out of her. Kuronue was suspended in that moment as he tried to figure out how he seemed to recognize this woman's scent…until he happened to look on the table and spot a certain Genie's card.

Gasping with shock it caused Yoko and the Genie, known as Kagome, to stop what they were doing. Kuronue shot them both looks of disapproval trying to hide any hint of lust as he caught the rise in Kagome's temperature and the slight flush of her cheeks. She at least had the decency to look a bit flustered and embarrassed; where as Yoko was now grinning.

"I, um, I can explain," Kagome began as she and Yoko still stood meshed together. "You see what happened was-."

"She couldn't keep her hands off me!" Yoko finished excitedly, causing Kagome to gasp and smack the back of his head where her white knuckles were clenched in his silver locks. Kagome blushed and turned back to Yoko.

"If you would shut up, I can explain this better," she said to him. Kuronue had calmed down, now nearly insane with curiosity. For one, he wanted to know why his own personal Genie was kissing his best friend….and just how long.

She pushed Yoko away and Kuronue took note of her state of dress. She was once again dressed in black and he had to admit she looked damn fine this morning. Her hair was once again up in a high pony tail while her clothes literally looked like they'd been caked on her form. He raised one eyebrow in question inviting her to continue.

She breathed deeply and quickly sat at the table, while Yoko was pouting from the loss of her body against his. Sighing he too sat down. Kuronue stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he waited.

"You see what happened was….."

* * *

:::Flashback:::

Yoko had woken up that morning and immediately jumped out of bed. Hurrying to Kuronue's room he slipped in and grabbed the bottle before slipping out. Yoko had to shake his head. Really; sometimes that guy needed to be more alert. Doesn't he know things go missing during lack of attention? Yoko smirked to himself before shutting the door quietly behind him.

Striding quickly towards the kitchen he greedily rubbed the bottle, successfully waking the beautiful maiden within. Just as Yoko was stepping through the doorway, she appeared in a flash of light, seeming to fall right out of the sky.

"Ugh, what the hell was that?" she moaned rolling over from her crashed position on top of the kitchen table. "I really need to start falling asleep early. Lack of sleep can way heavily on a girl."

"I could remedy that for you," Yoko spoke from inside the doorway. Kagome froze before ever so slowly turning to the silver haired demon whom stood in nothing but white hakamas and a white vest. She grinned at him after a moment.

"Hey, it's you!" She cried jumping up. "Just give me a second to look presentable." Personally Yoko thought she looked cute standing there all cute and ruffled looking. She clicked her fingers and a moment later, Kagome stood poised and ready to go wearing the same black outfit she'd worn the night before. "So, who are you? Hey, I never thanked you for finding my bottle."

"Why you're very welcome, Genie," Yoko said. "I am Yoko Kurama. Pleased to meet your acquaintence.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Yoko grinned at her. "I always wake Kuronue up at this time. It's always delightful to see his anger this early in the morning." The smile he shot her caused Kagome to show a crooked smile wondering whether the kitsune was really sane or not.

Suddenly Kagome seemed to stare off into space. Yoko was slightly shocked when a second later Kagome's eyes brightened and she jumped up in excitement, clasping him around the neck in a surprisingly tight grip. Yoko was too stunned to move as he felt the soft brush of her curves against his harsh build. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she began to rant. "Oh, that clever demon! He's finally made his first wish! Oh this is so exicting? Don't you think so?" Yoko made to answer however Kagome interrupted him saying, "of course you do." Yoko could only nod. She paused midway in her excitement and bouncing and tapped her index finger along her jaw line. "Though I wish he would have waited until I was actually in the room with him. After this, we're going to have to go over all the rules and consequences. I forgot to explain the rules yesterday."

Kagome was still latched around his neck and he was just about to push her away. Her body was just too tempting and he was having trouble holding his demon back from taking the girl. But before he could move he was suddenly over come with the strange feeling that instead of showering his best friend with his daily awakening, he would do something else that morning. He didn't know what it was, but before he knewit, he had backed a startled Kagome up against the counter. He saw her eyes narrow and she whispered an, "oh no," just before his lips crashed down on hers. _Well, _he thought, _this certainly is a new way of spending every morning. _Groaning when Kagome began to come out of her shock and kiss him back he thought, _I could get used to this._

:::End Flashback:::

* * *

"And that's what happened," Kagome finished as Yoko now understood what had happened to him….although not once did he complain.

"Wait, wait, wait. You said I made a wish?" Kuronue as his mind played over every detail she'd explained.

Kagome blinked before answering, "well I'm sorry to say but…yes, you did indeedmake your first wish," Kagome blurted out.

"Oh, okay," Kuronue said and Yoko blinked before, "What?!"

Kagome leaned back and gulped at the murderous looks on both Yoko and Kuronue, Yoko because there went one wish down the drain. And he still had to convince Kuronue to hand him over a wish. "Woman."

Kagome cleared her throat and threw Kuronue a glare. "My name is Kagome or Genie, use it!"

"Kagome," he started again. "How is it that I made a wish and yet this is the first time I've seen you all day?"

"Well, you see do you remember when you were in your room this morning and you were thinking about Yoko and how you were wondering where he was at and why he wasn't bothering the shit out of you like normal?" She asked, calmly.

"How could you know about that?" Kuronue asked just as Yoko responded with-.

"Hey!" Yoko pouted. "I don't bug anybody, I am perfect." Yoko began to pose rather ridiculously, causing Kuronue to roll his eyes and Kagome to smack the back of his head again.

"Nobody is perfect you moron," Kagome stated. Then she smirked. "Other than me that is?" The smile she wore sent shivers down their spines as both demons agreed that she did indeed look perfect. Yoko sent her a rather lecherous grin to which she promptly ignored by turning to face Kuronue once again, though Kuronue caught the slight blush. "Anyway, getting back on topic. How I knew is well, gee this is kind of hard to explain. Come to think of it it never gets easier. There was this one time with my last master when he-."

"Uh, Genie?" Kuronue interrupted as Yoko blinked.

Kagome blinked before waving her hand in an apologetic manner. "Sorry. What was I saying? Oh yes anway, lets just say my power comes from being a genie. So when you make a wish I automatically hear it anytime I'm out of my bottle. Since you are my new master I have to be able to respond when you need something."

"Oh," Kuronue nodded, he was slowly understanding as was Yoko.

"Anyway you were lying there and you spoke out loud, "I wish Yoko would find something to occupy himself with every morning.""

Kuronue froze while Yoko pouted some more and shot his friend a glare. He had indeed spoken those very words; however.

"That still doesn't explain why I walked in to find you two locked in a rather tight embrace," Kuronue looked between the two of them suspiciously. Yoko began to grin again as Kagome looked abashed.

"Well you see, when you made the wish Yoko did indeed find something to occupy himself with this morning," she said still blushing. "It just so happened that it was me. And you're lucky it was too, seeing how early he wanted to wake you."

Kuronue groaned. _Great, I've just about made the stupidest wish possible. There goes one wish thrown away carelessly; sigh. _Finally he turned back to Kagome. "So, is this," he shot a curious look between them, "going to happen every morning?"

"Hell ya'!" Yoko cried, while Kagome shook her head.

"No, not this exactly," she tried to explain. "But something will happen. Each time he goes to wake you up in the morning, something will call to him and he'll be so distracted he'll forget to come wake you up." She paused as if pondering. "I suppose you could wish it away if you wanted to."

Kuronue mulled over the possibilities. After several minutes he had decided. He smirked at Yoko who had been pleading to remove the wish. "No, I think I rather like the idea of sleeping in a few more hours every morning." Yoko watched in horror as his fun time was taken away from him. It was his all time favorite prank to play on Kuronue. He loved getting the bat all riled up about nothing.

"So, are you ready for your next wish?" Kagome chirped suddenly.

Kuronue thought for a second before shaking his head. "No, I think I'll wait a while before I make it. I want to be sure I make it a good wish." "Besides," he slanted Kagome a slightly flirty look, to which she promptly blushed. "I rather like the idea of getting to know such a pretty 'lil genie." Kagome was flattered when both Yoko and Kuronue seemed to be in agreement. Hey, it had been a long time since she'd been around anyone, even more so, a demon. She couldn't help but enjoy the praise. She wouldn't mind getting to know either of the two. Besides, Kagome grew a bit saddened, before long they would use up all the wishes and she would once again be thrown back into her bottle.

"Hey, you okay?" Yoko asked all flirtiness aside.

Kagome grinned at him brightly. "Sure I am! So….what is there to do around here?"

Two smirks were her answer and suddenly Kagome had the feeling that she really didn't want to know what they had planned.

* * *

Sure enough later that night, Kagome began to dread this night. She now stood on a lone cliff, standing beside Kuronue and Yoko, who seemed to be searching for something. Of what, Kagome couldn't be sure. They were all dressed in black, Yoko choosing for once to forgo his white uniform after Kagome questioned him about why he wear it where they were going. He would be more noticeable that way.

"So let me get this straight," Kagome stated out of the blue, startling both demons. They turned to her, both looking like avenging angels in the glow of the moonlight. Kagome was entranced and she had to remember she couldn't get involved. Not after what happened last time she got involved with a demon. Shaking her head and ridding herself of her saddened past, she addressed both demons who were looking at her expectantly. "You two are thieves? And right now, you are going to go down to that little shabby hut down there?" She pointed to a cabin which looked old and run down, hardly looking like it kept anything of worth in there. They both nodded. "Down there?" She asked again. "There is nothing there but an old cabin and you're telling me it stores something of great value?"

"Kagome, it is not only the value that was treasure, but the thrill of the chase," Yoko responded sounding very wise which startled Kagome quite a bit. From what she'd seen and heard from the kitsune, he was normally anything but serious. In her presence he'd been excited and playful what she'd expect from a kitsune. However, now she was seeing a different side from him, a side she was beginning to find all too alluring. "We didn't get into this line of work merely for its benefits," he went on. "There is something to be said that the pay wouldn't have meant as much if it wasn't so difficult to obtain." Kagome shivered at the intensity of his words. He was now staring directly at her, his posture one of deadly pride. His silver hair gleaned against the back drop of the night sky and his eyes were wide with excitement.

Kuronue made a non-committal sound which Kagome took as agreement. Turning away from the alluring fox, Kagome looked to her new master, the bat demon. His dark hair had been pulled back and he had tied black leather ties around his arms for better protection. He also wore a hat, hung low over his forehead, just barely touching above his eyes. They were purple and alight with the same affinity for the game as Yoko. Boy, these new masters were turning out to be nothing like she'd ever encountered before.

Clearing her throat, Kagome asked, "So, what is down there? It seems to me that it wouldn't be any trouble getting into that place."

"You may think that, wouldn't you," Kuronue spoke with a small grin as he leaned down, picked up a large rock, and threw it with mighty force at the cabin. Kagome watched skeptically and all but gasped as the rock was immediately flung away and cast into oblivion as a pink and purple barrier surrounded the cabin.

"A Miko's barrier?" Kagome whispered, forgetting about the demons at her side.

Kuronue and Yoko exchanged glances. "And how do you know about Miko's Lady Kagome?" Kuronue asked curiously.

Kagome's face hardened and for the first time Kuronue and Yoko caught a glimpse of some emotion other than cheerfulness on her face. "I used to know one," she whispered.

"Oh," Yoko and Kuronue could only nod and wonder.

"So how are you going to get in?" Kagome finally asked after a few moments of tense silence. "From what I can tell, that barrier is very strong if it has been up there for as long as I think it has?"

Both Kuronue and Yoko looked a bit surprised that she seemed to know a lot about this barrier stuff. "Well for one, we must find a weakness in the barrier and then exploit it," Yoko explained.

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "That's it? You're just going to walk right up and find its weakness?"

"And just what is so wrong with that?" Kuronue challenged. "We have done this numerous times before. This time seems no different."

Kagome merely chuckled at him. "I apologize master, it's just that you, even though I can feel how strong you both are, would never be able to find a weakness in that particular spell."

Yoko and Kuronue took that as an insult as Yoko began to growl. "And how the hell do you know this? Who are you to contend with the great Yoko Kurama and Kuronue? You are merely a genie who has been locked in a bottle for centuries, wench. You would dare challenge demons such as us?"

Kagome's face whitened considerably and immediately Yoko stopped his tirade as the air around them began to thin. She was currently staring at him in barely concealed horror. "Uh, Genie I mean Kagome, I must apologize if I have said anything remotely rude to you. I was merely insulted that you would think so little of us," he apologized.

Kagome's eyes had hardened immediately after Yoko started his apology. It brought back so many memories that Kagome's thoughts flew into a whirl of long forgotten memories which had slowly been returning during the day. Finally she stopped and turned to Yoko, her eyes blank and soulless. "I must apologize for my own words. I was merely cautioning you two. I don't want to see you too hurt on my account." And with that she completely disappeared into thin air, no doubt back to her bottle which was currently sitting on Kuronue's dresser.

Yoko still looked guilty as Kuronue turned to him, his eyes blazing. "What were you thinking? She didn't deserve any of that verbal bashing!" He cried. "She was merely looking out for our well being."

"I'm sorry!" Yoko threw up his arms. "I had no intention of harming her; it was only my pride getting out of hand. I'll go apologize to her later. For now let's just get this over with. For once, I think I've actually lost the appetite to do much else but get back and relax."

Kuronue sighed at the open honesty and hurt in Yoko's eyes and knew his old friend was feeling severely guilty by hurting the girl. For one thing, Yoko loved women and hated seeing them in any sort of pain, emotional or otherwise. He thought women were to be treasured creatures and respected most of them. Kuronue placed a hand on Yoko's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure she'll be all right. Once we get back you can sit down and apologize properly, okay? I'm sure she'll forgive us."

Yoko nodded but didn't comment. Without another word both Kuronue and he turned back to viewing the small cabin, before both disappeared down the hill.

* * *

Hey guys. Just a few points I'd like to make. I decided to make Kagome just a bit more flirty and vain. She can be quite vain in the show sometimes and if you don't believe me I can prove it. I have a couple of episodes where Kagome acts like a ditz. Anyway I sort of wanted her to have an attitude like Yoko's, all seductive and flity like. I don't want to make her innocent. She won't be a whore or anything, just a bit more....open. Don't worry, she'll have a serious side too which will mesh well with Kuronue's . So from now on the pairing for this story is Kag/Kuronue/Yoko and if anyone disagrees well tough cookies. Also, I'd like to recommend a Kag/Kurone/Yoko/Kurama story which is up on mediaminer and adultfanfiction. It is calledA Circle of Souls and it is really good. The author updates really fast and it has lemons and Kagome is mates with three demons; Kuronue, Yoko, and red-haired Kurama. Don't worry, it is a really awesome fic and I recommend it to anyone who loves these pairings. Anyway, that is all for now.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. What To Wish For

Hey, guys. I updated another one of my stories! Yay! You all should be proud that I'm accomplishing so much in one day. This is starting to hurt my neck and shoulders and fingers. You're all lucky I like you! Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Genie Kagome.

* * *

Chapter 3

What To Wish For

"Wake up, master! It's time for you to make some new wishes!" Shrieked a happily hyper Kagome as she skipped around Kuronue's room throwing flower petals just for the hell of it. Kuronue groaned and flipped over, growling when he managed to pin one of his precious wings behind his back in a way it was not supposed to bend. Kagome took one look at her new master and jumped on his bed, scaring the wits out of him when she landed directly on his stomach and stared down at him.

Kuronue kept his eyes closed as she began bouncing around on his chest and poking him. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke, poke. "Are you quite finished, wench?" he growled opening his eyes and suddenly realized just how close she was to him. She was bent low over his naked chest, black velvet hair strewn all over the place as she stared heavily into his amethyst eyes. And then she grinned. "Oh, good you're awake!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," he grumbled which she blatantly ignored. "Anyway," he yawned tiredly stretching his arms up and out and smacking his lips together a few times. "What are you doing here? And why do early?"

"Because, today is a new day and you will make a wish after I explain the rules a little bit to you. I forgot to go over a few things with you yesterday," she chirped, scratching her head.

"Yesterday," Kuronue's thoughts trailed off and then snapped back to hers. Yesterday! Last night! It was just like she said. The spell protecting that cabin was complicated and even Yoko hadn't been able to figure out how to get around it. They had eventually trudged back, clearly disheartened just before dawn. His thoughts traveled back to the shadowed look in the young genie's eyes when Yoko had berated her so. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Kagome. Yoko didn't mean what he said, he was just-."

She waved him off. "Its okay," she smiled reassuringly. "He found me when he got back and apologized to me so everything's cool."

He found himself smiling back at her, eyes darting to the side when he felt the softest sensation on his shoulders. Her hair had become slightly disheveled and unbound from her braid and some of it streamed over his neck and shoulders. He couldn't help but reach up and touch the fallen locks that had escaped, marveling at how soft it felt. He gave a start when she lowered herself even more and began purring at the warm sensations. But still, it felt good to be holding her warm body so close to his.

His right arm came up to wrap around her waist and hold her still as he used his left hand to undo the braid and keep combing through the velvet tresses. "Kuronue," she whispered against his skin, eyes closed in pure bliss at the delicious sensations his hands caused from their slow, steady strokes.

"Hm," he murmured shifting her close and brushing his right hand softly across her waist and hip. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle press of her body against his.

"Have you given any thought to what your next wish might be?" she asked sinking even more into his warm body. Kuronue groaned when she shifted again and laid a bit more to the side, wrapping a thin arm around his torso and burying her head against his neck.

Kuronue had to admit he hadn't thought about it. Most of the things he figured people wished for, he could already get himself. He didn't need a genie wishing him jewelry and riches when he could just as easily acquire it for himself. And as much as he teased Yoko about saving all the wishes for himself, Kuronue had already decided to give up some of the wishes to the kitsune. After all, the silver kitsune was his best friend and Kagome wouldn't be here now if he hadn't brought the bottle home.

"What do you think I should wish for?" he found himself asking. "What did your other…masters ask for?" He couldn't help but dislike the way it sounded, hearing him ask about her previous masters.

"Well," she lifted her head and laid it on his chest, gazing at him softly and tracing a hand along his rib cage, causing him to gasp at the pleasurable sensations. "Most people ask for your typical possessions; money, power, riches, love." Her eyes darkened when she spoke of love and Kuronue knew he would have to ask her about that later. "But you don't seem to need anything like that," she stated thoughtfully, licking her lips, not noticing the way Kuronue's eyes gleamed when he caught sight of her pink tongue. "You and Yoko already seem to have a lot of those things and anything you want, you take, am I right?" She waited until he nodded to finish her thought. "You two seem to have plenty of power, both in body and in spirit."

Kuronue cuddled her closer and thought about what she said. Kagome's head now lay squarely in the middle of Kuronue's chest rising and falling with his breathing pattern as she used her nails to scratch lightly over his slightly tanned skin. Her hair laid spread around her, mixing with his and cocooning their bodies as he draped his right arm over her middle, feeling the slight slickness of the leather top she usually wore. He was almost asleep again when he heard his doors being thrown open again, only this time the sound was much softer as Yoko crept into the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he teased, although he was slightly jealous that his best friend was the one holding the ebony haired goddess and not him. "And you didn't invite me?"

Kagome lifted her head and twisted her face around to stare up at the sexy fox. She smirked and beckoned him closer. "You can join us if you want," she whispered, yawning slightly and sighing when Kuronue ran a hand through her hair again.

"Are you sure?" Yoko asked seriously, glancing at his partner. Kuronue simply sighed and pulled the covers back slightly.

"Just get in, Yoko, you heard the lady."

Yoko grinned and hopped onto Kuronue's large bed, climbing in behind Kagome and wrapping his arms around her body, spooning her to his front. Kagome sighed happily. "This is just like having a family again," she murmured against Kuronue's flesh.

"Don't you have a family?" Kuronue asked softly and both men were aware when she stiffened.

"I did," she replied relaxing again when Yoko reached a hand up to trace the side of her face soothingly. "At one point in my life. But that was a very long time ago. I don't even know where they are now or what became of them."

Both men were silent as they digested her sad words, feeling the depressed air form the night before flow through them. "Don't you get lonely?" Yoko found himself asking. "I mean it cannot be pleasant sitting around in a bottle all day until the next person comes along."

Kagome sighed and turned over to glance at the handsome male. "It does at times, but when I'm in the bottle for an extended period of sleep, I tend to fall into a meditative sleep until the next master comes along."

"Just how many of these masters have you had?" Kuronue asked, still disliking the sound of that word. Kagome looked thoughtful and sat up a bit.

"Hm that's a pretty good question. I think there were 5, maybe 6. It's been almost a hundred years since I was last released."

"You spent a hundred years lying dormant in a damn bottle?" Yoko growled out. "I'd go insane."

"Yeah, well after living in it for 500 years you get used to it."

"But you haven't always been a genie, have you?" Kuronue questioned, knowing that he was right on the dot.

He was right when Kagome stiffened even more between them. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Yoko said burying his nose in her soft neck and breathing in her delicious scent. He was thrilled when he felt the little tremor flood through her body.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured snaking a hand out from under her body and twisting it around enough so she could rub his ears. "I will tell you some day. It is simply something I find hard to talk about. I've never told anyone about my past, not even my other masters, not that any of them cared as much as you two seem to."

"If that's what you think of us, I hate to see what your old master's were like," Kuronue muttered.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Some of them were okay…but most of them, they were just greedy. My last master was this funny old man who found my bottle six feet under water. He was trying to clean it to put out as an item in an old novelty shop and when I caused him such a start, he almost had a heart attack. And then I tried to tell him what I was. He didn't believe a word I said, kept insisting he was crazy. It was only after his store was about to be invaded by police for embezzlement that he realized I was speaking the truth. He wished that this would all go away and what a surprise it did!" Kagome laughed as she thought of the old man who had become like a grandfather. "I stayed with him for two years and he taught me a lot. I miss him now." Her eyes softened and her happiness dimmed a bit.

"What happened to him?"

"Oh nothing really. The time came for him to make his final wish, a wish which would have made me free again."

"He was going to free you?" Yoko asked.

"So what happened?" Kuronue asked gently. "Did he go back on his word?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes and no, but it wasn't his fault. See he had a granddaughter. She was roughly the same age I was when I got pulled into the bottle for the first time and I had become great friends with her. Her name was Sango and for awhile she was like my best friend. She knew all about me and about the wishes and even urged her grandfather to let me go free. But one night, Sango woke up to hushed voices. Apparently some petty thieves had broken into her home." Kagome paused and she lost her smile altogether. "Sango was very high strung and because of that very foolish. She went to investigate and found the thieve rummaging through her drawers looking for food, money, anything they could get their hands on. She attacked them and managed to take one of the guys out, but…a third man ran into the room and stabbed her clear through the back."

"In the back?" Yoko looked upset that anyone would dare attack a target from the rear, especially a woman who was defending her home.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she tried to burry herself even more against Kuronue's soft skin. Yoko sensed her anguish and purred slightly to ease her pain while Kuronue simply held on tighter and let her continue.

"Sango's grandfather found her. She was already dead form blood loss and there was nothing he could do to stop her. So…he called me."

Kuronue and Yoko collectively gasped. "He asked me to give her, her life back and there was no way I would have said no. He apologized and I understood. He told me he was sorry that he couldn't free me, but that some day someone with a kind heart would set me free. And then he hugged me and the last thing I recall was seeing Sango sitting up and asking what happened and where I was. And now here I am."

"Yes, here you are," Yoko purred happily. "And I like you right where you are, too."

Kagome giggled and wiped the tear tracks off her face as she turned over to switch positions. Now it was Kuronue who was spooning her to his front while Yoko held her tightly in his arms, her head pillowed under his chin and arms snaked around his waist. "Thank you, Yoko," she whispered kissing his chin and nuzzling her head into the warm embrace. "Thank you both."

"For what?" Kuronue asked, mouth brushing against her ear again.

"For being here and for listening to me. I haven't felt so happy in a very long time."

"Neither have we, Kagome," he whispered back tucking her sweet face against his clavicle.

Kuronue hned and pulled himself as close to her as he could get and let sleep wash over them all.

* * *

So, how did it go? I thought you all deserved some fluffy moments from the trio I love the most. Hope everyone liked it.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
